


I Feel Pretty, but Unpretty...

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Krillin and 18 [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Middle School, Motherly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: I wrote this one with some self love themes in mind. I felt like this could be relatable in a lot of ways. I hope you enjoy ❤️





	I Feel Pretty, but Unpretty...

**Author's Note:**

> You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
> You can fix your nose if he says so  
> You can buy all the make-up that MAC can make  
> But if you can't look inside you  
> Find out who am I too  
> Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty  
> I feel pretty  
> Oh so pretty  
> I feel pretty and witty and bright
> 
> -lyrics from “I feel pretty/unpretty” from Glee

Krillin rubbed his daughter's back as she sobbed. Marron had just recently turned 11 and her sweet childlike wonder was becoming more self aware. It scared the hell out of him. Marron was close with both of her parents but she was Krillin's little firefly. She lit up his world and when her light was dimmed it broke his heart. "If you wanna talk about it firefly you let me know." He kissed her forehead. 

Krillin stepped out of her room and let out an exhausted sigh. 18 had insisted that he give Marron more space since she was approaching her teen years but he hated it. Krillin was always the doting dad and now Marron was seeking 18 out for her problems almost exclusively. 

He slumped on the coach and rubbed his head which was freshly shaven. "She still doesn't want to talk about it?" 18 asked as she put dinner in the oven. 

"Nope I just wish I knew what upset her so much so I could take care of it." Krillin sighed. 

"Or them?" 18 suggested, removing the oven mitts and sitting next to her husband. "I asked Bulma and ChiChi they said that girls can be mean at this age maybe a school friend and her are arguing." 

"See this is why I encourage her to play with Trunks and Goten! Those boys would never make my angel upset because if they did they would have to face me, you, and their dads! I suppose it had to happen at sometime though neither of us would make good homeschool teachers and I got work anyway." Krillin's frown deepened. 

"I'll chat with her during her night time routine. She's been asking me to braid her hair before bed so I'll have some time where she can't avoid it." 18 shrugged. Krillin smirked and shook his head. "Gotta trap her." 18 shrugged. "Marron sweetheart dinner is ready! Then its bath and bed." 18 called out. 

After 18 had set the table Marron slinked down the stairs her eyes tear stained and puffy. She picked at her food and sniffled. "Krillin honey how was your night shift?" 18 asked. 

Krillin stretched out his arms and cracked open a beer. "It was alright nothing too adventurous happened so I'm greatful for that. I really needed an easy day." 

"Daddy did you catch the people who hit that girl and left?" Marron asked quietly. That was his little girl always trying to keep it together and be polite even when clearly distraught. 

Krillin smiled a little at her. "Not yet firefly but we sure got some good leads. She's about your age maybe she would like a card huh? I could bring it to the hospital tomorrow she's doing great though sweetie." 

Marron nodded with a hint of a smile. "That's a good idea daddy she's in the other teacher's class so maybe we could hang out." 

"That's the spirit! That's my little firefly." Krillin beamed. 

Later that evening 18 was brushing Marron's hair that had grown long, halfway down her back. "Momma do you think when I'm older a doctor could fix me?" Marron looked down at her hands.

"What do you mean fix honey?" 

"Well..." Marron choked on a sob. "My nose momma I--I don't have one and I can't be pretty without one." Marron cried into her hands. 

18 knelt down and pulled her into a hug. "Marron you are gorgeous and a doctor made changes to me when I was a young adult and it didn't fix me sweetie. The hurt that you're feeling comes from the inside and you have to nuture that to feel better." 18 tucked her daughter's hair behind her ears. 

"But everyone at school says I can't be pretty without a nose." Marron sobbed. 

"I think you are beautiful inside and out. Far more beautiful than I could ever dream of being. Your daddy doesn't have a nose and I think he is the most handsome man in all 12 universes. If those kids at school keep saying stuff like that screw them. Besides if you had a nose you wouldn't be my Marron." 18 tapped the void on her face like when she was little and Marron giggled.

"Okay momma I'll try to not listen but momma I think your beautiful inside and out too." 18 pulled her into a desperate hug shielding her daughter from her own tears that had formed at Marron's declaration. 

18 kissed Marron's head and Krillin tucked her in bed like he did every night. Krillin laid next to his wife and stroked her arm. "You know you are beautiful on the inside too 18." 

"Only because I have you and Marron....and you shouldn't eavesdrop." She teased. 

"Well I couldn't help it. I do feel bad though because well you know?" Krillin offered and waved his arms around. 

18 lowered his hand and held it. "You mean because she got it from you? Well I don't I love both of you the way you are I'm just glad you haven't shown that insecurity in front of her. Since you share your looks it would hurt her." 

"I know but Marron is beautiful. You know it wasn't until she was born that I realized that my appearance was okay." 18 glared at him and he chuckled nervously. "Babe I know you've told me for years but it just was different. Like here is this perfect little girl who looks a lot like me and I think she's gorgeous I guess that makes me okay looking." 

"More than okay Krillin. You are my handsome, sexy husband and I love you." 18 said harshly and huffed. 

"You're the best babe thank you for being my greatest support." Krillin said and 18 silenced him with her lips. 

"I'll show you how attractive I find you." 18 said, a little bit of annoyance in her voice then she smiled devilishly.


End file.
